


Can I be your boyfriend? (Can I?)

by remember_the_beautiful_us



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 'Straight' Jongdae, Denial of Feelings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember_the_beautiful_us/pseuds/remember_the_beautiful_us
Summary: Чондэ не уверен в своих чувствах и чём-либо ещё в жизни. Но он знает, что действительно хотел бы потанцевать с Минсоком. Возможно, даже поцеловать, держать за руку и встречаться с ним.





	Can I be your boyfriend? (Can I?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I be your boyfriend? (Can I?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279673) by [xiuchens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens). 



> Бета: Just Julia

— Я самый натуральный натурал на свете!

— Прямо сейчас ты самый пьяный на свете.

Чондэ смеётся на весь клуб, пока Минсок закатывает глаза из-за своего надравшегося друга.

Это происходит всякий раз, когда их компания заваливается в клуб, где Чондэ напивается и танцует с каждым мужчиной и каждой женщиной, бесстыдно приставая к любому, кто позволяет ему приблизиться. Обычно это кто-то из его друзей, иногда — Исин, в другой раз — Сехун. Но иногда, например, как сегодня, это красивая длинноволосая девушка совсем не его уровня. Минсок закатывает глаза, сильно, но всё равно следит, чтобы Чондэ не наделал ничего глупого, как и подобает хорошему другу. Чондэ ничего не учудил. По крайней мере, в этот раз.

***

Легенда о натурале Чондэ началась ещё в колледже, когда большинству стало достаточно комфортно среди друзей, чтобы признаться в своей ориентации. Первым был Минсок, который сделал это громко и гордо. Бэкхён заявил, что его всё устраивает, пока они остаются людьми. Чунмёну и Сехуну не нужно было ничего говорить с тех самых пор, как они поцеловались на вечеринке пять лет назад, и они до сих пор были без ума друг от друга. Чондэ сказал, что он «стопроцентный натурал, который любит сиськи» (его слова), получив по голове от Бэкхёна во время одного из их ночных разговоров по душам.

— Ты как минимум немного би, я видел, как ты смотришь на Минсока, когда он танцует. И «немного» — это ещё мягко сказано, ты без ума от него.

Бэкхён сказал это однажды ночью после одной из их многочисленных вечеринок. Чондэ отрицал, называл его сумасшедшим, но ему нравилось смотреть на танцующего Минсока. Жаль только, что Минсок танцевал (или встречался) исключительно с высокими мужчинами, потому что Чондэ был бы более чем счастлив, если бы он танцевал (или встречался) с ним.

Даже настаивая на том, что он натурал, он имел привычку всюду трогать своих друзей и, что ещё более важно, приставать к ним, из-за чего все дразнили его. Часто. Хоть это и было незрело с их стороны, но ведь они были просто бестолковыми студентами, которые напивались и пропускали занятия, чтобы поиграть в видеоигры. Отсутствие у них здравого смысла было общеизвестным фактом.

Никто никогда не видел, чтобы Чондэ целовался или флиртовал с парнем, но и его усилия в ухаживаниях за девушками были, честно говоря, не совсем удачными. В конце концов, это стало их общей шуткой, и никто по сей день не знает, чьей была идея (неожиданно, Чунмёна) называть Чондэ «грязный натурал» или просто «натурал Чондэ». Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока не произошло что-то ещё более глупое, и они начали дразнить другого человека.

В итоге один за другим они окончили колледж, и многие из тех, кого они знали, либо переехали, либо женились и стали скучными, но Чондэ всё ещё зависал с Минсоком, Сехуном, Чунмёном и Исином. Чанёль появлялся время от времени и каждый раз с новой пассией. Бэкхён по работе переехал за границу, и Чондэ уже планировал навестить его в ближайшее время. Они больше не были такими глупыми, как в студенческие годы, но это не значит, что иногда они не могли позволить себе побыть такими.

***

Предложения потусоваться обычно поступали либо от Чондэ, либо от Сехуна, и, так как они были самыми младшими, остальные трое ходили везде вместе с ними просто потому, что были даже счастливы потакать им. Сехун продолжал говорить, что это потому, что Минсок влюблён в него, но Чондэ отшучивался, утверждая, что Минсок встречается только с высокими мужчинами постарше, как в колледже с тем «что-у-него-с-лицом», а потом «высоким-как-чёрт-придурком», имена которых он не мог или не хотел запоминать, на что Сехун покачал головой и сказал, что Чондэ не может быть ещё более слепым, даже если захочет.

Чондэ и Минсок сблизились после отъезда Бэкхёна, сразу же после выпуска. Теперь они всё делали вместе, включая ночные разговоры в милой и уютной квартире Минсока, только теперь они жаловались не на учителей и тесты, а на своих начальников и сроки. Иногда темы разговоров затрагивали отношения и свидания, хотя не то чтобы Чондэ было чем похвастаться, будучи неизменным холостяком. Он был не из тех, кто совал нос не в свои дела, но ему всегда хотелось спросить Минсока о большем.

—  _Ты в кого-нибудь влюблён?_

—  _Как думаешь, я когда-нибудь буду встречаться с кем-то вроде тебя?_

—  _Давай встречаться?_

Он никогда не спрашивал, никогда не пытался, потому что Чондэ не был уверен в том, чего хочет, и казалось неправильным втягивать в это Минсока. В один особенно утомительный день Чондэ обнаружил себя стоящим перед квартирой Минсока после работы. По пути он купил бутылку вина и что-нибудь перекусить, зная, что его друг любит поесть. Придя, он понял, что, наверное, должен был предупредить Минсока заранее, когда тот неловко стоял в дверях, а Чондэ увидел в гостиной высокого — они всегда были высокими — мужчину. Вернувшись домой, он напился вином, так тщательно подобранным для Минсока.

Через несколько дней Бэкхён объявил о визите и позвал всех, кого он знает по колледжу, пойти с ним в один из самых шумных клубов, где повсюду потные тела и напитки за кругленькую сумму. Прошло полторы недели с тех пор, как Чондэ заявился к Минсоку и прервал его свидание. Он отправил ему сообщение с извинениями на следующее утро и с тех пор игнорировал его. Он знал, что поступает как кретин, но не понимал, что с ним происходит, после того как он увидел всё своими глазами и разозлился, как будто Минсок должен перед ним извиниться.

Он не собирался пить этой ночью, но, когда заметил Минсока, вся его решимость вылетела в трубу. Чондэ напился и всю ночь держал счёт открытым, особенно после того как Чанёль предложил ему выпить шотов.

— Вижу, ты всё ещё влюблён в него, — Бэкхён садится рядом с пивом в руке. — Перестань так пялиться, тебе не идёт. Иди и поговори с ним.

— Я не влюблён в него, я натурал.

— О нет, грязный натурал Чондэ вернулся, спрячьте своих дочерей, прежде чем ему удастся сделать из себя полного дурака и никогда не встречаться ни с кем из них, — издевается он. — Ты просто дурак.

— Я не влюблён в него.

— Конечно, сладкий. Слушай, как думаешь, они захотят добавить кого-нибудь третьего в свои отношения? — Бэкхён посмотрел туда, где танцевали Чунмён и Сехун.

— Мерзость. Я ухожу, — Чондэ встаёт на ноги и только теперь осознаёт, сколько выпил.

— Да я пошутил, — Бэкхён смеётся. — Ну, про секс втроём, а не про то, что ты влюблён в Минсока.

В этот раз Чондэ действительно уходит. Он бесцельно бродит вокруг клуба до тех пор, пока не решает пойти домой. Даже когда оказывается на улице, в голове не перестаёт гудеть, а как замечает Минсока, который пытается поймать такси, гудеть начинает ещё сильнее. И сердце тоже немного, если быть честным.

— Эй, — он подходит к старшему, — не видел тебя сегодня ночью.

Слабенькое начало спустя полторы недели абсолютной тишины, но с чего-то же нужно начинать.

— Эй, ты пьян, — Минсок улыбается, а сердце Чондэ останавливается.

— Уже уходишь?

— Да, мне нехорошо.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — такси наконец останавливается рядом с ним, и Минсок открывает дверь, приглашая.

Чондэ не уверен, слишком ли он пьян или ещё недостаточно, чтобы решить.

— Конечно.

Весь их путь проходит в тишине, Чондэ играет с рукавами своего пиджака, пока Минсок говорит водителю, куда ехать. Его голос успокаивает, и головная боль Чондэ постепенно проходит. Только открыв дверь в квартиру Минсока, как всегда чистую и прибранную, он чувствует лимонный запах чистящего средства.

Чондэ медленно и неуверенно снимает ботинки. Минсок предлагает ему воду, чай, что угодно.

— Всё, кроме выпивки, — старший смеётся, но говорит всерьёз.

— Спасибо, я в порядке, — Чондэ идёт к дивану, чтобы сесть на место, которое уже приняло форму его (твёрдой, как яблочко, большое спасибо) задницы, благодаря их многочисленным бессонным ночам за видеоиграми и выпивкой.

— Так что случилось? — Минсок сидит тихо, подмяв ноги под себя, с бутылкой воды в руках. — Ты сегодня много выпил.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Мы даже не виделись сегодня. Я пил только воду.

Минсок хихикает, и Чондэ ненавидит то, как сильно хочет поцеловать своего друга, и ненавидит это ещё больше, потому что не может сделать этого.

— Я видел тебя. Невысокий с кислой миной у бара? По описанию вроде подходишь, — Минсок звучит весело, но на самом деле не смеётся, он бы не стал смеяться над грустью Чондэ.

— Кажется, я влюблён в кого-то, в кого не должен.

Ему хочется заявить, что за него говорит алкоголь, но Чондэ знает, что дело не в количестве выпитого, а в его влюблённости в Минсока, которая продолжается уже некоторое время. Возможно, даже дольше, чем он думает.

— Почему не должен?

Чондэ чувствует некое облегчение, потому что Минсок не спросил: «Кто это?» Ему нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы набраться смелости.

— Он не встречается с такими, как я.

— Я не стану поднимать шум, но «он»? Это что-то новое.

Выражение лица Минсока остаётся прежним, и Чондэ никогда ещё не был кому-то так благодарен в своей жизни.

— Новое и… нет? Я уже давно влюблён в него.

— Это так… здорово, Чондэ, надеюсь, ты ему тоже понравишься и перестанешь быть таким занудой на вечеринках, как сегодня. Бэкхён написал, что ты сломил его боевой дух, когда он собирался заняться сексом втроём или что-то типа того.

— Он хочет переспать с Чунмёном и Сехуном, поэтому я рад, что расстроил его.

Выражение лица Минсока, наконец, меняется.

— Один из них убьёт его, только услышав об этом. Чондэ только кивает в знак согласия.

— Хочешь остаться? Можем больше не говорить о твоей тайной любви.

Чондэ хочется кричать.

И он всё равно остаётся.

***

В полдевятого Чондэ чувствует, как его телефон вибрирует подмышкой. Спустя несколько секунд он понимает, где находится. На диване Минсока. Ах да, он остался, они ещё немного поговорили и легли спать. По отдельности.

Он слышит, как из спальни Минсока доносятся какие-то звуки, и проверяет телефон. Оповещение от Бэкхёна, которое он, не задумываясь, игнорирует. В другом Сехун спрашивает, всё ли с ним хорошо, и ещё одно от Исина, спрашивающего, не хочет ли он пойти на пробежку в воскресенье утром. Как будто Чондэ когда-то в своей жизни бегал. Особенно в воскресенье утром. Исин о нём слишком хорошего мнения.

Дверь комнаты Минсока открывается, и Чондэ уже не чувствует себя пьяным, но его мозгу ещё нужно наверстать упущенное, и он сожалеет о том, что вырывается у него изо рта.

— Почему ты встречаешься только с высокими мужчинами?

Наступает тишина, а когда он поднимает взгляд прямо на Минсока, вместо ответа слышит самый громкий смех, который когда-либо издавало это маленькое тело.

— Что смешного? — Чондэ спрашивает и уже почти начинает злиться на Минсока, который так открыто смеётся над его отчаянием (хотя он даже не знает о страданиях Чондэ).

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? — Минсок плюхается на диван, убедившись, что не заденет Чондэ, который всё ещё лежит.

— Мне любопытно. Ты встречаешься только с высокими мужчинами постарше, я подумал, что у тебя есть типаж. Что такого особенного в высоких мужчинах?

— Они могут достать до самой верхней полки, — Минсок говорит это в шутку, и теперь Чондэ действительно зол.

— Я серьёзно! — он прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не ныть.

— У меня нет типажа. Это просто случайность.

Чондэ спорит сам с собой о том, как лучше уйти от этого разговора, но телефон вновь вибрирует, прежде чем он успевает всё обдумать.

Он видит оповещение от Бэкхёна и открывает чат, только чтобы послать его, но видит сэлфи: Бэкхён, Чунмён и Сехун лежат полуголые в обнимку на кровати. Чунмён и Сехун, кажется, ещё спят, но Бэкхён, очевидно, уже проснулся, держит телефон и показывает «V» в камеру.

— Я решился, придурок, — читает надпись.

Чондэ громко смеётся, прежде чем показывает телефон Минсоку.

Он сидит на диване и, пока Минсок тоже смеётся, говорит что-то вроде: «Он действительно пошёл на это, сумасшедший ублюдок».

На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина, Минсок всё ещё пытается успокоиться, когда Чондэ наконец говорит то, что должен был сказать ещё давно.

— Встречайся со мной.

Минсок смотрит на него, как на призрака.

— Если у тебя нет типажа, то встречайся со мной. Я низкий, младше тебя и полная противоположность тех мужчин, с которыми ты обычно встречаешься.

— Я…

Он выглядит таким растерянным, что Чондэ хочется обнять его. Защитить, даже если он не нуждается в защите.

— Прошлой ночью ты говорил обо мне? — Минсок спрашивает, и Чондэ может только кивнуть, потому что, возможно, его голос предательски дрогнет, ведь вся сиюминутная смелость уже испарилась.

— Ты идиот.

Он знает об этом.

— Я встречаюсь только с высокими мужчинами постарше, потому что единственный невысокий помладше, которого я когда-либо хотел, был натуралом. Грязным натуралом Чондэ.

Он чувствует себя глупо, но ведь Минсок был единственным, кто ему нравился. Чондэ всё ещё нужно понять, привлекают ли его другие мужчины (возможно, он был взволнован и немного возбуждён, когда встретил Сехуна, но, честно говоря, кто бы не был?).

— Ты так и не ответил.

Минсок целует его, бормоча «Да» в губы Чондэ.

***

Бэкхён собирает свои вещи, чтобы вернуться обратно в отель, и не забывает поблагодарить Чунмёна и Сехуна за «гостеприимство», на что Сехун фыркает.

На телефон приходит оповещение, пока он возится со штанами и рубашкой в руках.

— Я тоже решился, придурок, — гласит надпись к милой фотографии Минсока и Чондэ, в обнимку лежащих на диване.

— Как вы относитесь к групповушке? — отвечает Бэкхён.

Чондэ заблокировал его номер на неделю.


End file.
